


Von Plänen und anderen Zufällen

by Katey



Category: Ciel: The Last Autumn Story
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Playing with Thoughts, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey/pseuds/Katey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Blut auf weißem Marmor. Ein Mann tot, ein Mädchen gerächt. Und genau das war der Augenblick, in dem der ganze schöne Plan anfing, kolossal den Bach runterzugehen." Daughter hatte Pläne für sein Leben. Zumindest einen, auf den es ankam. Und danach?<br/>(Spoiler für Band 14, angedeutetes Daughter/January)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Plänen und anderen Zufällen

**Author's Note:**

> (No translation, sorry, it's too long to fit into my schedule right now...)
> 
> Wie so oft nach einem Cosplay, dass mir sehr am Herzen liegt, finde ich mich in einer Kreativ-Phase wieder. Diesmal erwischte es Ciel - Der letzte Herbst, einen Manhwa, den ich seit seinem Release in Deutschland 2007 einfach nur liebe.  
> Hangelt sich ziemlich an der originalen Story entlang, enthält daher definitiv mächtige Spoiler für den gesamten Band 14 (und macht vielleicht nicht wirklich Sinn, wenn man nicht weiß, worum es geht)! Wie bei so ziemlich all meinen Geschichten ist es durchaus (diesmal mit einem sehr stark zugekniffenen Auge) möglich, das hier mehrdeutig zu lesen. Da das Pairing aber inzwischen unter "definitiv canon" läuft (also bitte, manche Sachen sind einfach keine Andeutungen mehr und wenn J/D schon mit Abstand die "Wer ist euer liebstes Pairing?"-Umfrage des Herausgebers gewinnt...), habe ich mir diverse Gedankenspiele erlaubt. :)
> 
> Zeitliche Einordnung - Band 14  
> Widmung - meine Ciel-Cosplaygruppe  
> Disclaimer - alles Ju-Yeon Rhim, ich spiele nur mit Daughters Gedanken
> 
> Und ganz ehrlich - Ciel braucht mehr Liebe. Schaut mal rein. Und lasst euch nicht von der Lovestory-Magierinternat-Atmosphäre täuschen! Ihr könntet nach ein paar Bänden ziemlich geschockt sein. :D (Ändert aber auch nichts daran, dass der Stil und die Charaktere und auch die Geschichte einfach wunderschön sind.)  
> Viel Spaß!

** Von Plänen und anderen Zufällen **

 

Es war ein guter Plan gewesen.  
Er hatte die Stärke und Position in der Gesellschaft erhalten, die es ihm möglich machte, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er hatte trainiert, Informationen eingeholt. Und auch, wenn er schlussendlich ein wenig von der geplanten Ausführung abgekommen war (wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, so zu leben und sich um den Ruf anderer zu kümmern?) – das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Blut auf weißem Marmor. Ein Mann tot, ein Mädchen gerächt.  
Und genau das war der Augenblick, in dem der ganze schöne Plan anfing, kolossal den Bach runterzugehen. Ja, Daughter hatte nie Pläne für ein „Danach“ gemacht. Als er sich umdrehte und den Schauplatz des Verbrechens hinter sich ließ, hatte er kein Ziel. Das war auf eine gewissen Art und Weise gut – wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, sein Lebensziel mit 19 erreicht zu haben? Er war frei von Schuld und Rache.

Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, schob sich allerdings eine rothaarige Ablenkung in seine Gedanken. Nein. Da war ein „Danach“! Wenn Krohiten nicht dafür gesorgt…  
Moment mal.  
Krohiten.  
Der ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass ihm sein Leben nur bis zu dieser Bluttat etwas wert war.  
Der January und ihn in ein Schlafzimmer gesteckt hatte. (Oh ja, er hatte es auf Octavia geschoben, aber das machte es auch nicht besser.)  
Der ihm das Schwert gegeben hatte, um auf den jungen Grafen aufzupassen.  
Und er hatte die Intention dahinter damals sogar erkannt, sich aber dann so voller Hingabe in seine Rache gestürzt, dass er es einfach verdrängt hatte.  
… Dieser manipulative Bastard!

Mit einem hilflosen Lachen ließ Daughter sich an einer Mauer zu Boden sinken. Es war zu spät. Er hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt, hätte einen neuen Plan für sein Leben aufstellen können. Hätte mit ihm zusammenleben können, zwei kaputte Gestalten, die sich (zu gut?) ergänzten. Doch er war zu blind gewesen.

‚Und wer passt jetzt auf dich auf?‘

~*~

Natürlich hatten sie ihn erwischt, es war ja nicht so, als hätte er versucht, zu entkommen. Als hätte er eine Chance gehabt. Als hätte er soweit geplant.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde. Aber niemand konnte sich auf eine Zeit im Kerker vorbereiten, sich an den Gedanken an eine harte Pritsche, massive Steinwände, Gitter, unter Umständen auch Folter und wenig bis kein Essen gewöhnen. Und selbst, wenn er es gekonnt hätte (immerhin hatte er sich schon vor langem mit dem unweigerlichen Urteil abgefunden) – ein Besucher war das Letzte, was er jemals erwartet hatte. Er hatte seinen Stolz verloren, seine Ehre, seine Haare. Definitiv würde sein Leben dieser Liste bald hinzugefügt werden. Also wie konnte der Rothaarige es wagen, ihm Hoffnung zu geben, Hoffnung, die doch nur sterben konnte?!

„Genau! Wir sind nur Freunde!“ Wut sprach aus seinen Worten, für die er sich gern sofort geohrfeigt hätte (gute Idee, mit gefesselten Händen, aber sich selbst zu hassen, ließ einen nicht gerade rational denken), denn er wusste, was January darunter verstehen würde. Doch er konnte sie nicht zurücknehmen. Die einzige Alternative bestand darin, direkt hier an den Gitterstäben zusammenzubrechen und zu betteln, zu flehen (er hatte doch jetzt einen neuen Plan für sein Leben, war das zu viel verlangt?). Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass January sofort alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, wenn er ihn nur andeutungsweise darum bat. Das genügte ihm als Grund, es nicht zu tun – sein jämmerliches Leben war kein Opfer der Welt wert.  
„… Was muss ich denn werden, um das Recht zu erhalten, dir zu helfen?“ Der stechende graue Blick hielt ihn atemlos gefangen und erstickte jede ehrliche Antwort im Keim.  
‚Mein.‘ Und die Chance stand hoch, dass er die Hilfe dann erst recht nicht zulassen würde. Deshalb begnügte er sich damit, leere Phrasen gegen Januarys Rücken zu schreien und erst aufzuhören, als dessen Schritte verklungen waren.

Der Zusammenbruch kam später und nur der Mond sah durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle zu.

~*~

Als Daughter vollkommen unerwartet begnadigt wurde, wusste er sofort, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf das „Warum“ machen (ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich rundheraus, genauer darüber nachzudenken, es würde zu viel von ihm selbst offenbaren), deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf das „Wie“ und wagte es, das Beste zu hoffen.  
Umsonst.  
Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, sahen die Magier und Krohiten den perfiden Plan hinter Tenials Taten nur allzu deutlich. Der rothaarige Magier in einen Turm gesperrt, das wäre zu ertragen gewesen, beide am Leben und in der Gewissheit, dass es dem anderen gutging. Einer so glücklich, wie man in einem luxuriösen Gefängnis nur sein konnte – der andere von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, dass es nur wegen ihm so weit hatte kommen können.  
Er hatte schon genug Schuld auf sich geladen. January einfach Tenial überlassen, mit unbekanntem Aufenthaltsort und nur einer Aufgabe, an der er zerbrechen würde; ihn als des Königs Marionette zurücklassen – das war nichts, was er ertragen könnte.  
‚Wie kann ich dich hier lassen und nichts tun? Wir sind doch Freunde!‘ Er verstand January nur zu gut, auch, wenn er alles getan und gesagt hatte, um ihn von sich zu stoßen.  
Freunde.  
Bereit, den Preis zu zahlen?

Krohiten hatte Recht mit seiner Frage – es war sinnlos, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob January alles bereuen würde und ihn hassen würde. Dafür war es zu spät. Der Rothaarige hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und so selbstaufopfernd sie auch war (mal wieder), er hatte mit Sicherheit darüber nachgedacht und war mit sich im Reinen. Es war unmöglich, das zu ignorieren und dem Ganzen einfach den Rücken zu kehren.  
Freunde.  
Nichts zu bereuen.

~*~

Die hastig zusammengeschusterte Planung ging von Krohiten aus. Daughter konnte nicht vollständig ermessen, wer sich am Ende alles darin wiedergefunden hatte, aber es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass er nun in der Schuld einiger einflussreicher Menschen stand – darunter Schneewittchen, die ohne eine Sekunde des Zögerns und mit einem verwirrend wissenden Lächeln entschieden hatte, dieser Sache ihre Magie zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Obwohl er bei seiner Ankunft auf der Lichtung angesichts der sich ihm bietenden Szene zu zittern anfing, schaffte er es, den Finger am Abzug ruhig zu halten und dem Maskierten mit dem erhobenen Schwert vor January keine Gelegenheit zum Schlag mehr zu geben. Der überraschte Ausdruck in den grauen Augen konnte den Schmerz nur schwer überdecken und so war es kein Wunder, dass er weiterhin zitterte, als January zwar wortlos seine angebotene Hand nahm, allerdings direkt daraufhin in seinen Armen zusammenbrach. Daughter hatte das Blut auf der Kleidung des Jüngeren gesehen und wusste, er würde keinen Handgriff ohne bebende Finger ausführen können, bis er sich nicht überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht zu spät gekommen war. So zog er ihn einfach fester an sich und schloss die Augen, bis die Schreie der maskierten Männer, das Flüstern zwischen Mister Jade und Schneewittchen sowie die Schritte der beiden endgültig verklungen waren.

Er hatte genug damit zu tun, sich auf den stetigen Herzschlag unter seinen Händen zu konzentrieren, um nicht vor Verzweiflung zu schreien.

~*~

Es gab keinen weiteren Plan. Sie waren auf sich gestellt. Und auch, wenn es sich furchtbar falsch angefühlt hatte, er hatte January irgendwann loslassen müssen, um ihn in die kleine einspännige Kutsche zu bringen. Wunde oder nicht, zuallererst musste sie von hier verschwinden.

Erst geraume Zeit später hielt er mitten im Nirgendwo an (wie lange er gefahren war, wusste er nicht; Zeit war relativ, wenn der Kopf gefüllt war mit ‚Oh bitte, stirb‘ nicht! Lass mich nicht zu spät gekommen sein! Nein, nicht darüber nachdenken!‘), als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass niemand hinter ihnen war.  
Die Medizintasche befand sich hinten im Wagen und obwohl bisher nichts größeren Grund zur Sorge gegeben hatte, widerstrebte ihm plötzlich der Gedanke, January auch nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Aber es war notwendig – wenn er die Wunde schon nicht hatte verhindern können (nur rächen, schon wieder Rache), so war es auf jeden Fall seine Pflicht, sich darum zu kümmern.  
Als er mit der Tasche in der Hand wieder zur Vorderseite der Kutsche trat, stockte ihm der Atem. January war wach. Bleich wie der Mond, der Effekt noch verstärkt durch die dunklen roten Strähnen, die um sein Gesicht lagen.

Was ihn aber wirklich schockte, war die Tatsache, dass der Jüngere die Augen fest auf sein gerade geöffnetes Feld gerichtet hielt, Resignation schmerzhaft deutlich im Blick. Und er setzte zu sprechen an, ohne ihn zu bemerken.  
Daughter bewegte sich aus einem Impuls heraus. Ohne sich mit Worten aufzuhalten, aus der Schockstarre direkt in einen Schlag.

Im Nachhinein tat es ihm leid, dass er keine bessere Idee gehabt hatte, als January mit der Medizintasche niederzuschlagen. Aber manchmal heiligte der Zweck eben doch die Mittel und er entschloss sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, solange alles gut ausgegangen war (darüber nachdenken hätte auch bedeutet, ein „Was wäre, wenn?“ einzuschließen und dazu war er nicht bereit, nicht jetzt, nicht so knapp danach).

~*~

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er auf January hinab, der den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte und so leise sprach, dass man ihn kaum verstand.  
Aber es war eine gute Frage. Was jetzt? Er, der nie mehr als irgend nötig in die Aristokratie verstrickt werden wollte – er hatte einen Baron umgebracht und einen anderen gerettet. Er, der sich mit einem allzu kurzen Leben mit nur einer Aufgabe und ohne Ablenkung zufriedengegeben hatte – er war dem Henker entgangen, hatte eine Entführung durch eine Gegenentführung vereitelt und war jetzt auf der Flucht. Lebendig.  
Vielleicht hätte er das mit dem Planen von Anfang an anderen Leuten überlassen sollen. Blinde Rachsucht schien einen wirklich genau das zu machen – blind.

„Ich habe nichts mehr auf dieser Welt, außer… Wenn du wirklich zum Monster mutierst, werde ich dich umbringen. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, bis zu deinem letzten Atemzug." Er legte einen Arm um Januarys Schultern und zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich, lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen und lächelte in die roten Strähnen hinein. „Also wäre es wirklich schön, wenn du keinen Unsinn anstellst. Lass‘ uns leben. Zusammen.“ Er konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag bis in seine Fingerspitzen spüren. Die endlose Stille um sie herum, der ruhige Atem, der gegen seine Schulter strich – vielleicht hatte er ihn gar nicht gehört, vielleicht schlief…  
„Ja. Lass‘ uns zusammen leben.“ Erst, als der Druck in seiner Brust übermächtig wurde, merkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Mit einem leichten Zittern atmete er wieder aus und zog die Decke um sie beide fester, während January gegen seine Schulter lächelte und langsam einschlief.

Und endlich hatte er das Gefühl, bei einem seiner Pläne – dem spontansten und vielleicht wichtigsten von allen – alles richtig gemacht zu haben.


End file.
